Fanfiction's Got Talent! Season 1
by Phinbella16
Summary: A Fanfiction talent contest for writers of Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction. Somewhat similar to America's Got Talent! Rated T because that is the max rating an entry can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody! This is a contest somewhat similar to America's Got Talent or Cuba's Got Talent or Whatever Country You live In's Got Talent. LOL. So what this is like is people sign up. After A certain date you can submit a story for the "auditions". Their will be a reveal for the people that got eliminated from the contest during that round. As far as I know their will be 4 rounds: Auditions, Show What You Got, Semi-Finals, And obviously Finals. The winner of this story will be advertised in all of my chapters of all my stories for a month! As well as gaining popularity from winning the contest in the first place. As the contest goes on I am sure I can come up with some other prize as well. But basic outline: people sign up write a story for auditions and either get eliminated or advanced. If you get advanced you must write a new story for Show What You Got Round If you get advanced from that you have to write another new story, Well you get the idea. If you want to enter you must submit an entry via REVIEW. I will announce the final list of joiners on Oct 16 you can publish your story anytime after that up to Oct 23. The reveal of who will advance and you will stay back will be released on Nov 26. **

**Rules for entering:  
The story can be a one shot or a 100 shot or whatever I really don't care as long as the whole story is up by the deadline.**

**Stories can be rated anything...EXCEPT FOR M!**

**Stories can NOT contain OC'S **

**NO songfics**

**Story must have the same, uh lets call it a backbone for now. If your first story is Phinabella the rest have to be to, If the first story is fantasy the rest have to be to, ETC ETC ETC... **

**All other Fanfiction rules**

_**Any violation of the rules will result in an X, three X's will result in elimination!**_

**I think that is it, If you have any questions please feel free to PM! Oh and since it is against the rules to have something published without a story here is a short one.**

* * *

"MOM" Candace shouted from the backyard. "Hurry Phineas and Ferb built the worlds largest bottle of shampoo!"

Just then a blue bean came out of nowhere and lifted the invention away again. Just then Mom walked out of the house.

"Well, since there is nothing here" Says Mom like does every day. "Who wants some pie!"

* * *

**So, for all your whos, whats, whys, whens, and wheres. Come back to Fanfiction.**

**Phinbella16 is out Y'all! (P.S. Anyone have any ideas for a better sign off?)**


	2. A Few Questions Answered

**Hello, you probably weren't expecting me for a couple more days but I have some things to throw into the wind. **

**First, I have been receiving a lot of complaints about the no songfic rule. Now don't get me wrong I LOVE songfics. Problem is they are against Fanfiction rules. I actually put one up once and got a PM from a moderator telling me to take it down or get suspended! I don't want that to happen to one of you. **

**Second, a lot of people have complained I'm not giving enough time. The important thing to remember is this is only the auditions and as many people as I want can go through! If you are really concerned about not finishing in time just do a one-shot. Also the deadlines for future rounds will be much longer: up to a month or 2! **

**Thirdly, OCs are only banned because it is hard to judge a story with them. Now I thought this would be obvious but it apparently isn't so my bad: If an OC has a very small role that doesn't really affect the story that's fine. Feel free to put him in. **

**Fourthly, I know there was some confusion over this so it cant hurt to specify: you CAN use a story that is already done. Or one that was in production before the contest began. Only thing is if you are using one that is more than one chapter the WHOLE story is going to be judged not just one chapter so make sure the whole thing is up before the deadline or it will result in an "X"! **

**Lastly, I decided to give you a little more time for auditions! So as of right now I am opening the ability to post a story for the auditions. So instead of the deadline being the 16th to the 23rd the deadline is now the 13th to the 23rd! **

**Oh one more thing! The people who advance ARE going to be decided by votes! At least after the Auditions and Show What You Got rounds.**

**So, That is all. So my new sign off: Fanfiction writers of the world unite! (that signoff came from the Toontown Salute: Toons of the world unite!** **_R.I.P. Toontown 2003-2013 "I love the smell of pie in the morning"- Flippy_**


	3. Just An Update

**Just a quick little update. I have just submitted a songfic. Yeah that's right a songfic. Yes I know I banned them from this contest because fanfiction banned them but I think I may have found a way around that rule. So that songfic is just a test to see if it works out. Keep in mind even if it does songfics wont be allowed until next season. Just figured I should tell you so there wasn't a riot or something. I wil be sure to tell you if all works out and keep you up to date! Remember to get your auditions in on time, only a few days left to submit it or you get an X! I know I said that I was going to give you a list of joiners but I lied I'm not going to. but so far here are the people that have posted a story so far:**

_**Molonlabe300)**_

_**Higher Silver**_

_**Meaph93**_

_**Ayashad**_

_**Doofenshmirtz**_

_**foreverbella15**_

**And that's it. If you have submitted the story but are not this list please PM me and I will make sure I read your story. Sorry if your whole name isn't up there, I got so many people that I just started abreviating names, but you should know who you are. That's all for know. Fanfiction writers of the world unite! **


	4. Another Update

**Just a quick announcement, this was originally supposed to be the deadline for the auditions, but I am giving you more time, I still have a few people that have not turned in the story, I understand that I gave you a very short time to submit your story, so I understand if you haven't submitted it yet.**

**This is the list of people I currently have a story from:**

Fox Radio 19.7  
Foreverbella15  
Molonlabe300)  
Higher Silver  
Maeph93  
Ayashad  
Peire45  
HIenzDoofensmirtz  
Fickle Pickle  
Kale Bishop  
Phinbelladirectioner

**Once again I am sorry for any misspellings, I am currently trying to get everyone's FULL name on the list. Also if you submitted your story but aren't on the list, let me know.**

**Fanfiction writers of the world unite! **


	5. MAJOR NOTES! PLEASE READ!

Yes, I am back, I didn't die. Now, I have a few major notes so listen and bear with me.

1. This is the first season, so there is going to be a lot of problems

2. The list of joiners got deleted from my IPod (WHY DID I BUY AN IPOD!) so I have no idea who joined and who posted a story

3. Everyone passed the auditions because of 2

4. I have to shave some corners, there are only going to be 2 more rounds: The semi-finals and the finals

5. I am removing all rules except for 1 (this will be changed if it needs to be): no M rated stories (still an immediate elimination)

6. I need you to PM me if you need to stay in, I would completely understand if you quit

7. Just remember this is the first season, IF there is a second season it will be hopefully much more organized

8. I am very busy, I am a moderator on a social networking site, I am alpha testing a new MMO, I am working on some new fanfictions, and I need to go to school

9. If you want to drop out now you can still PM me and I will advertise you in one of my upcoming stories

I guess that's it, I really didn't want it to get bad enough for me to post this note, but I guess it did. Once again no one in the group of people making this or any other contestant would blame from dropping out. So, Fanfiction writers of the world unite!


	6. Next deadline

Uhm ok... so uhh... I am having some troubles getting this posted, I had like some jokes built in and everything. DARN IT! Ok so lets get right to it.

The list of people I know are definitely joining:

Delivery Refused

uhm... I guess I will have to go through this again... here let's try again:

Delivery Refused

OH COME ON!:

Delivery Refused

Well that's America for you people:

Delivery Refused

My life sucks:

MolonLabe 300 (  
HigherSliver  
HeinzDoofenshmirtz  
humanusscriptor  
peire45

YES IT WORKRED! So, that is the list of people who I know for a fact are continuing, if you are not on this list but you want to continue please PM or Review, I apologize if I spelt any of your names wrong if I did PM or Review and I will fix it ASAP.

Also, I want to make a note about removing the no songfics rule: songfics are against the fanfiction terms of service and Fanfiction's Got Talent or any related company, corporation and/or individual is not responsible for any damage caused to you, your Fanfiction carrer or your computer by Fanfiction, FictionPress or any related company, corporation or individual.

So... yeah. The next deadline is... DECEMBER 25, 2013! Yes you heard me right Christmas Day is your next deadline. So, have your next entry posetd by 11:59 PM EST (eastern standard time) on Christmas Day! Also, You can now submit a single chapter of a specific story as your entry! This is a hard core round, only _**4**_ people can advance!, So work hard! One more thing, I want to thank everyone who wants to advance in this contest. So, I believe that is all for now. Always remember:

Fanfiction writers of the world unite!


End file.
